This invention relates to a method and means for holding a woman's slip in alignment relative to the skirt.
More particularly, this invention is directed to the application of a number of double-faced adhesive strips of material between the skirt and slip adjacent the lower edge thereof at spaced locations, whereby the slip will be attached to the skirt to prevent the slip from riding upward beneath the skirt.
A woman's daily wearing apparel often includes a skirt having a slip worn thereunder. Due to the materials of which the slip and skirt are constructed and due to natural body movements of the woman while wearing the skirt and slip, the slip will often be displaced upwardly beneath the skirt, rendering the garments uncomfortable during wear and often creating an unattractive display of the garments.
Prior art devices have been devised for maintaining one garment in alignment relative to another garment. However these prior art devices are constructed of connecting elements which are expensive to manufacture and time consuming in their application to the garments. One type of prior art connecting device includes buttons and complementary button holes which are attached to adjacent garments and adapted to be connected to each other during wear. Button connecting means are bulky in nature and are not feasible for attachment between a lady's slip and skirt for maintaining the slip in proper alignment relative to the skirt.